emory_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Hageshi Tsunomaru
__TOC__ Overview Hageshi is a werewolf that was born into the Tsunomaru bloodline. Through years of intense practice as with all werewolves born into the Tsunomaru bloodline, he has gained the ability to shift forms at will. Though he originates from Japan he currently lives in the United States. In his home country of Japan, his bloodline is well known by all walks of life. It is because of this that Hageshi decided to move to the United States. He wanted a quieter life. One where no one knows who he is. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Winter * Cold weather * Snow * Snowboarding * Surfing * Skydiving * Wingsuit flying * Trampoline parks * The person he has imprinted on * Fried pork cutlet curry * Animals * Music (artists like Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, BREAKERZ (a Japanese rock band), Miyavi, One OK Rock (also a Japanese rock band), BIGBANG (Korean band), BTS (also a Korean band), G-Dragon (Korean artist), TAEYANG (also a Korean artist) etc.) Dislikes * Small spaces * Summer * Warm and/or hot weather * Wearing shirts * Animal abusers * People who hunt for sport * Letting food go to waste * Being well known Early Life Hageshi grew up in the mountain region of Japan. His family owned a massive estate and were well known all over the country. Hageshi was born to Haruka and Takashi Tsunomaru. He has three younger brothers and two younger sisters making Hageshi the oldest of them all. Two of his younger brothers and one of his younger sisters were born without the lycan gene. Hageshi and his two younger siblings who also possess the lycan gene trained hard every day after their first transformation to be able to control when they transform. As they got older their training would intensify. Because Hageshi was the oldest his training was always the most intense. His father had high expectations for him because he was the heir and the heir was always seen as the one who should be the strongest both mentally and physically. Hageshi didn't care for the intense training his father put him through but after he became able to transform at will he had a little more appreciation for what he went through. Though his training was complete he continued training every day but instead of training for a majority of the day, he would only train for an hour or two a day. He was around the age of 19 when he finally decided to leave Japan and move to the United States. He didn't like the fame and attention that came with his bloodline. His decision to move to the U.S. angered his father and resulted in his father disowning Hageshi. His younger brother Keisuke became the heir and would be given Hageshi's inheritence when he reached 20 years of age. After moving to the U.S. Hageshi was homeless and lived on the streets for about four years until one winter when he met his mate who he had imprinted on as soon as their eyes met. He then moved in with his mate. Abilities * Controlled transformation (able to shift forms at will) * Heightened sense of smell, taste, sight, and hearing (exactly how keen these senses are, depends on the form he is in. In his human form his senses are only slightly better than a normal human's. In his wolf forms these senses are heightened dramatically) * Inhuman strength (in his human form his strength level is only slightly stronger than a normal human of the same body build. For example while two regular humans of the same muscle mass and weight might both be able to lift 50 - 100 pounds, Hageshi in his human form with the same muscle mass and weight as the humans would be able to lift 100 - 150 pounds. In his biped wolf form Hageshi can lift a pickup truck effortlessly and throw it with incredible force) * Durability (in his human form his skin is slightly tougher than a regular human's. For example while a regular human would get minor scrapes and possibly a few bruises from falling off a lets say a bike, Hageshi wont suffer any injuries at all from it. However if he were to fall off of a horse while in his human form he would suffer some cuts and bruises. He wouldnt show much of a reaction to getting injuries as minor as that because of the pain he endures each time he shifts forms. In his biped and feral wolf forms his body is much tougher and wouldnt be so easily injured. Things like bullets, knives, arrows, the fangs and claws of another animal or werewolf would easily cause him injury while in his wolf forms) * Telepathy (this is a limited ability. He can only communicate telepathically with his mate and members of his pack. His telepathical bond with his mate however far exceeds the one he shares with his pack due to imprinting on his mate. He can not only communicate with his mate telepathically but can also feel a less intense form of their physical and emotional pain as well as see the color and shape of their emotions) Packs & Rankings * Tsuki Pack (Moon Pack) - Birth Pack Rank - Heir * Northern Snow Pack - Currently made up of only himself and his mate Rank - Alpha Male Category:Characters